Asset tracking systems sometimes utilize devices that report their location to a central asset tracking system. Asset tracking systems such as, for example, vehicle telemetry systems, construction telemetry, wildlife tracking, parcel delivery tracking, etc. rely on such tracking devices operating in the field for extended periods of times (e.g., months, years, etc.) Ensuring that stored power resources are used efficiently and are not wasted is important.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.